Little Captured Moments
by skywolf666
Summary: Fifty different sentences to capture the small but intense moments of emotion between a summoner and a swordsman. SheLloyd, rated T for sexual inferences. Based on the 50 Sentence theme from Live Journal.


**AN: Blast you Regina for stealing my idea XD I kid, you beat me to it fair and square so I can't complain too much. I'll just rant here for a paragraph to get it out of my system. I just wrote fifty damned sentences only to realize I got beaten to the punch, lol, you win. Meh, I'm gonna post it anyway. I'm going to do a list of these with each of my favourite pairings, because it's that much win, and each will be with a different set from what I found using Google search. This is the Alpha set, and I introduce to you my SheLloyd 50 Sentences drabble. There is much more to come for my shipping base, so stay tuned!**

**Lol Edit: Regina gave me permission to continue on with this little series, so I figured I should put that plug in. Regina, if you're reading this... REVIEW. XD Thank you though in all hindsight for allowing this fangirl her daydream! I owe you much! Also, if anybody would like a full-written oneshot based on any of these themes from below, feel free to request in a review! Being stuck makes me happy to fulfill wishes that others would like to read, so please don't be shy in asking, alrighty?**

* * *

1) Comfort

Her tears refused to stop coming, she knew she was soaking the front of his shirt but he held her to his chest and whispered exactly what she wanted to hear, "It's okay Sheena, I'm here for you."

2) Kiss

He had no idea what he was doing, they both knew that, but somehow he still managed to press his lips against hers and make her forget about what kisses were "supposed" to be like.

3) Soft

Underneath her tough tomboyish exterior, Lloyd knew exactly what lay beneath it, a gentle and warm thing that he wanted to hold in his two hands.

4) Pain

When she saw his auburn eyes deadened with the agonizing knowledge of what he had just done, Sheena knew that she would have done anything possible to make his pain her own.

5) Potatoes

Sheena couldn't help but grin as Lloyd raised his food-laden fork to his mouth in martyr-like fashion, and she whispered so Raine wouldn't hear her, "I can't believe we're going to die from potato salad."

6) Rain

Staring at the young woman as she quite literally danced through the dropping water, Lloyd decided maybe he did like the rain after all.

7) Chocolate

Though he knew he was probably going to get in trouble for becoming a thief, the grin on Sheena's face as he shared his find with her made it much more than worthwhile.

8) Happiness

It was something as simple as Sheena lacing her fingers through his to make Lloyd realize how easy it was to find true happiness.

9) Telephone

Lloyd stared with confusion at the small machine before a smile lit up his face and he exclaimed brightly, "So I can talk to you even if we're apart then?"

10) Ears

She'd never had a reason to doubt her hearing before, but when he whispered those three heavenly words to her, she was sure that her ears had failed her.

11) Name

Sheena leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his skin, whispering softly against his lips, "Lloyd, my real name is only for you."

12) Sensual

Watching with a dry mouth as Sheena undid the ribbon that held up her hair, Lloyd knew only one thing in that moment; Zelos was absolutely right.

13) Death

Watching Corrine fall because of her mistake, Sheena stared at the back of the man she loved and made a firm vow; she would never let Death take another loved one away from her.

14) Sex

Sheena let her head fall back with a muffled groan as Lloyd collapsed on top of her, she could feel his silly grin press into her shoulder and she knew she was making the exact same expression.

15) Touch

It was just a gentle ruffle of his already messy hair, Lloyd was confused as to how something as simple as a touch could leave him in such a mess.

16) Weakness

Hearing her cry out as an unexpected enemy attacked her from behind, Lloyd knew he had found his one and only weakness.

17) Tears

He'd seen her cry only three times in his presence, he needed no more experience to give him the initiative to make sure that she never shed tears again.

18) Speed

Flopping hard into the unforgiving ground, Lloyd looked up to see Sheena's triumphant smile; that would be the last time he ever tried racing her again.

19) Wind

Sheena laughed giddily as Lloyd spun the Rheaird into a nosedive, she couldn't remember feeling a breeze such as this whenever she summoned the Sylph.

20) Freedom

She had wanted freedom from her village's customs, Sheena could barely believe that she had found it in the man who was supposed to be her enemy.

21) Life

Pressing his ear almost hesitantly against her protruding stomach, only the softest of nudges against his face let him know that there was indeed life inside of her.

22) Jealousy

Sheena could only force a smile past her lips as she watched Colette race headlong into Lloyd's open arms, tears of relief coursing down her face as she let herself take what Sheena longed to grasp.

23) Hands

With his hands he had saved countless lives, put together two long-split worlds, and now he was using those same hands to build a future with the woman he loved.

24) Taste

Lloyd blinked several times before he removed the spoon from his mouth, and staring up at the expectant cook he blurted out, "Wow Sheena, this curry tastes great!"

25) Devotion

Sheena had thought she knew the meaning of the word devotion, but when she snatched Mithos' Cruxis Crystal from Lloyd's trembling hands, she realized that the word had a much deeper meaning.

26) Forever

Kissing the tiny diamond that glistened from the ring on her finger, auburn eyes stared deep into warm tawny and he whispered intimately, "We'll always be together."

27) Blood

Lloyd had turned too late and a spray of blood peppered the air, but he realized that Sheena had taken the blow for him and it was her blood that covered his face, not his own.

28) Sickness

Sheena rolled her eyes as Lloyd muttered a string of weakened profanities, and she pushed down the cool cloth onto his forehead, griping under her breath, "I told you swimming in Flanoir would get you sick."

29) Melody

She sang so sweetly whenever she thought she was alone, and when he listened to her, he almost couldn't feel mad when he remembered Zelos had tried to sneak in on her having a shower.

30) Star

Watching as the star shot brilliantly across the night sky, Lloyd nuzzled his face happily into her fragrant hair and whispered, "Make a wish..."

31) Home

It didn't matter if it was outside at their impromptu campground, the small room of an inn or even in some abandoned cave, as long as they had each other, anywhere was home.

32) Confusion

Sheena grit her teeth when he stared at her with that all-too familiar look of bewilderment, and she had to remember that he wasn't as worldly as she sometimes thought he was.

33) Fear

Lloyd prided himself on fearing nothing, but when he had sat back helplessly and watched as she offered herself up to let them go free, he had been absolutely terrified.

34) Lightning/Thunder

The noise shattered the peaceful calm of the night and Sheena jerked upright in her bed, only to feel Lloyd's calming hand on her shoulder as the storm raged outside their bedroom.

35) Bonds

They were all his friends and family, this was something he would never be able to hide, but his bond would always be strongest with the ninja who had come knocking on his door that night in Flanoir.

36) Market

The task of shopping itself always seemed too mundane for Lloyd's taste, but walking arm in arm down the marketplace street with Sheena might have just changed his mind on the matter.

37) Technology

He was a child enraptured with the idea of an elevator, and Sheena couldn't help but giggle as she too decided to share in the delights of technology with her newfound comrade.

38) Gift

It was just another tacky hair-ornament from her village, something that he'd probably been ripped off on no doubt, but she wore it just the same.

39) Smile

He had thought that nothing would be more precious to him than the sight of the reunited world, but seeing her delighted grin when he had asked her to marry him had quickly trumped it.

40) Innocence

Her face reddened sharply as he and Genis asked what being qualified to see the unicorn meant, and Sheena swore that was the only time she ever praised his naivety.

41) Completion

He only needed to look at her to make her heart feel whole, only needed to touch her to remind her that she was a complete human being in his eyes and heart.

42) Clouds

"I don't like clouds," Lloyd said firmly, reaching out to brush his fingers through her hair with surprising seriousness, "you look much prettier in the sunlight."

43) Sky

It was enrapturing really, how unending the bliss of flight was, in both travel and in love.

44) Heaven

Sheena never put much stock in religion, not after the horrible truths the Journey of Regeneration had revealed, but she wondered whenever she saw him smile; maybe there was heaven in those eyes of his.

45) Hell

Lloyd had known heaven when he loved away the night with her in his arms, so it wasn't that hard to imagine that a life without her would be nothing short of hell.

46) Sun

Though it was probably silly, and no doubt his professor would strike him over the head if he said it, but he truly believed that whenever Sheena looked at him, the sun shone in her eyes.

47) Moon

Their fingers laced tightly together and bodies pressed intimately close, the two figures swayed to the alluring harp music underneath the romantic glow of the moonlight.

48) Waves

She was sprawled out on some air-filled floating chair that he still was curious about, but what really made him stare was how the waves rocked her body as she smiled into the sun.

49) Hair

Staring at her with her hair down, Lloyd couldn't help but reach out and pull it back into the messy ponytail with his hand and grin, it most definitely belonged up.

50) Supernova

When she pressed her lips to his for that first time, Lloyd faintly remembered Raine's words on exploding planets and stars from outer-space and wondered faintly if his heart could do that too.

**AN**

**Lol, it's 3 am and where is your child? Listening to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and writing down fifty sentences because her inner plot-fairy wouldn't leave her alone. I blame the internets, chocolate cake, insomnia and a horrible case of writer's itch. Review please, and suggestions for future 50 Sentences are much appreciated!**

**Sky**


End file.
